


My Colony: France and Canada Edition

by Andy_Braginsky, zelda_creator



Series: Colony Claims [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Claims, Colony, Gen, Jewelry, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 16:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9830135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy_Braginsky/pseuds/Andy_Braginsky, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelda_creator/pseuds/zelda_creator
Summary: France, and his colonization of . . . someone. Don't remember who.





	1. Part 1

_ *Somewhere in the  _ ~~_ Canadia _ ~~ _ Canadian wilderness, many years ago _ . . .

Canada: (Plays in a stream with his bear.)  Don't go out too far, Kumajo!

France: (Is going through the thick wilderness, looking for the little territory he's begun to colonize recently. Seeing the small blond playing in a nearby stream, he wanders over, setting down his things. Smiling pleasantly.)  Bonjour, Canada~.

Canada: (Stumbles over the wording, though he's still able to chirp quietly, in a happy manner.)  B-Bonjour, Mons-monsieur France!

France: (Smiles, proud of the little one. He comes over and sits on the bank of the stream.)  'Ow 'ave you been, Canada?

Canada: Bon! Kumacho and I were just playing and looking for fish!

France: That sounds like fun~. 'Ave you spotted any yet?

Canada: Oui, I caught one earlier, but-  (Frowns sadly.)  -it got away.

France: (Mirrors the frown, but steadily brings back the gentle and cheery smile.)  Oh, that's too bad. But I am sure that you'll 'ave no trouble catching another~. Oui?

Canada: (Nods, smiling back.)  Kumago is good at catching them too, so that's why we're out here. He's hungry and we haven't eaten since yesterday, so we're trying to get food.

France: (Eyebrows flit up.)  You 'ave not eaten since yesterday? Would you like 'elp catching some fish?

Canada: (Politely waves France off with a shy smile.)  You don't have to, Mr. France. I know you travel a lot when you're here, so you should rest!

France: (Shakes his head, getting up to grab something from his pack.)  Nonsense. Everyone should be able to eat! If you are 'ungry, then I do not deserve rest until you 'ave eaten!  (With a small net, he returns and wades into the stream, looking for fish.)

Canada: Thank you pa- Mr. France! (Smiles, looking around for the elusive fish.)

France: (Smiles at the slight slip. This won't be very hard at all~. He looks around for the fish, stilling when he sees one slipping through the water. Carefully, lowers the net and scoops up the fish, trapping it. Quieter than normal not to scare the other fish away.)  Canada! I caught one for you!

Canada: (Trots over eagerly, eyes going big at the size of the fish.)  It's a big one too! Kumaso and I will be able to share it with you!

France: That is very generous of you, Canada. Merci~. Shall we?  (Glances to the shore.)

Canada: Oui, papa! (Eye go big as he looks at France, slightly fearful.)

France: (Eyes slightly widen right back, mostly at the fearful look, before softening kindly with a bit of a smile.)  Come on, little one. There's no need to be afraid of papa France, oui?

Canada: (Nods, following alongside, Kumajiro trotting behind. Hesitantly.)  M . . may I? Call you papa?

France: (Smiles.) Of course. May I ask  _ you  _ something?

Canada: Oui, of course papa.

France: (Sets up everything for cooking the fish, talking as he works with the same pleasant expression.)  Would you like to be one of my colonies? Of course, you would still be able to do what you like, but with some added benefits. You could even come live with moi, if you like~.  (Smiles at him, looking for an expression either way.)

Canada: I wouldn't have to stay with you in your house forever, would I?

France: Non, of course not. If you 'ad the strength and the desire to be a nation like me, I would not stop you.

Canada: (Beams.) What does being your colony en-entail?

France: (Smiles back at the beaming to-be colony.)  My people settling on your land, trading with your people, and our people 'elping each other when they are in need. You, dear Canada, need do only one thing, besides ally with me.

Canada: (Cocks his head to the side with a questioning look.)

France: (Puts up a finger like "one second" and pulls over his pack, pulling out a wrapped up bracelet, buried to protect it. He pulls it out, showing it to the colony.)  You need only wear this pretty bracelet, to show that you are my colony~.

Canada: (Is very confused. He has no idea about bracelets or collars or anything like that.)  A bracelet to show I’m your colony? Is that normal?

France: (Nods, explaining.)  Most nations use bracelets to claim their young colonies. I am no exception to this.

Canada: (Makes a face of understanding.)   _ Oh _ .

France: (Nods.)   _Oui_.  (Is working on the fish.)  Take your time forming your answer.

Canada: (Watches as papa guts the fish and puts it over the fire, Canada contemplating it the whole time. It's after they've all eaten that Canada responds.)  Oui, I would like to become your colony, papa.

France: (Smiles.)  Bon. I am  _ very  _ glad.  (He pulls out the bracelet.)  May I?

Canada: (Holds out his wrist shyly, nodding.)  Oui, papa.

France: (Gently pulls on the bracelet, clipping it on. He nods in approval, holding out his arms.) Now come and embrace your papa France~!

Canada: (Wraps his arms around papa's waist, grinning.)  You'll love me forever, papa? You won't forget me?

France: (Chuckles, grinning right back.)  'Ow could anyone forget you, little one? I promise. I shall love and remember you  _ forever _ .

Canada: Je t'aime, papa.  (Giggles as he's picked up, kissing France on the cheek.)

France: Je t'aime, mon garçon.  (Kisses the little colony's cheek as well, smiling at him.) Do you like it?

Canada: Oui, I won't take it off for a  _ long  _ time.  (Smiles. He loves his papa.)


	2. Part 2

Canada: (Canada runs a hand down his face wearily, a tear coming to his eye. Papa had just lost to Great Britain, and Canada was to go with the island nation to live with his brother, America. Matthew bit his lip. He hadn't seen his brother in a long time. Hell, he didn't even know what his human name was. Canada sniffled as he held Kumabo close, waiting for his papa.)

France: (Quite saddened that he lost to that brute of an island nation, he walks through the woods, looking for his precious Canada. He was going to  _ lose  _ Canada. That was the saddest part of all.) Canada? Canada, where are you?

Canada: (Comes shuffling back with his bear.)  _ Je suis desole _ , papa. I didn't mean to run away after you told me that, I just . . did.

France: (Shakes his head.) Non, I should be the one apologising. I lost to that stupid and brutish nation, and now you 'ave to  _ live  _ with 'im.  _ S’il vous plaît _ , forgive me.

Canada: (Hugs his papa, crying.)  I want to stay with you, papa!

France: (Returns the hug, starting to cry as well.) I want you to stay with me too, but . . . (Holds him tighter.)  I can't. . . You . . you 'ave to go to Britain.

Canada: Non, papa! Non!

France: (Stiffly, he detaches from the colony.)  Oui. You are no longer my colony, Canada.

Canada: (Looks up at France with big, shocked eyes.)  P-papa?

France: * _ Do not break, do not break. _  --  Canada, I 'ave to take the bracelet. You cannot 'ave my claim if you are not my colony.

Canada: (Snatches his wrist away, slowly shaking his head.)  Papa, let me stay your colony,  _ s'il vous plait? _

France: I  _ can't _ . I would if I could, but I no longer 'ave a say!  (Firmly.)  Give me your wrist.

Canada: (Looks down at the ground, sobbing. He holds up his wrist without looking at France, Kumagiko hugging Matthew's leg.)

France: (Heart breaks a little more seeing the little colony cry and he unclips the bracelet, slipping it into his pocket. Then he steps forward and pulls in his little Canada, murmuring.)   _ Je suis desole, Canada. _

Canada: (Quietly wails, burying his face into his papa's chest.)

France: (Holds him close, silent tears running down his own face as he quietly soothes the colony.)  _ *Britain better not be as cruel to Canada as 'e is to 'is other colonies _ . . .

Canada: (Ends up crying himself to sleep in France's arms, Kumajiro hugging Matthew close.)

England: (Having followed France out here, albeit at a distance, he finally catches up to weird, French nation. His eyes flicker over the mediocrely sad scene, France holding Canada, who is asleep.)  France. Are you finally going to hand over Canada?

France: (Sighs, hugging his now ex-colony and his little bear. When Britain comes up, he glares at him. Making sure to keep his voice quiet.)   _ You _ . You better give 'im at least a few days without your collar. If I find out you 'ave 'urt 'im,  _ I will make the hundred years war look like a foodfight. Understood, Angleterre?  _

England: Hmpf.  (He raises an imperious eyebrow, staring down the other nation.)  I don't have to anything you say,  _ France _ . He is no longer  _ your  _ colony. But-  (Glancing over the angry nation's face.)  -I have no interest in hurting him. He's much more valuable to me in good condition.

France: (His frown deepens further as he places Canada gently in the British Empire's arms. He hisses.)   _ One day, mon petit, this is all going to come back to bite you in the ass. And I can't wait to see the day that 'appens _ .  (Tosses his hair over his shoulder, stalking off.)  Take care of my son, or you won't live to see another day.

England: (Hums, glaring at him as he walks away.)   _ Goodbye, France. _ Don't fall into a guillotine back home. We all know beheading you is  _ my  _ job.  (Stalks off, his new colony in his arms. If that French bastard thinks he has the upper hand, he couldn't be farther from correct. There is no way this could come back to bite him in the ass.)


End file.
